I Hate You
by Aozora Quarix
Summary: Naruto yang sudah menemukan Sasuke kehilangan Sasuke kembali dan membuat Naruto sedih. One Shot. RnR, onegai?


Ao-chan balik lagi dengan fanfic SasuNaru.. ^^

Cuman one shot sih..

Hehe..

Ada beberapa bagian yang Ao-chan ambil dari manga-nya.

Tulisannya sih hampir sama persis.. Hhehe.. (Ga kreatif nih!)

Tapi tetep SasuNaru kok!! ^^

Met Baca! Jangan lupa, ripiu.. ^o^

* * *

**Title: **I Hate You

**Summary:** Naruto yang sudah menemukan Sasuke kehilangan Sasuke kembali dan membuat Naruto sedih.

**Disclaimer:** SasuNaru bukan milik Ao-chan! Punya-nya Kishimoto! *Nunjuk ke orangnya*

**Warning: **Yaoi/Shounen-ai, don't like yaoi don't read

* * *

_Lagi-lagi anak itu duduk di tepi danau, _batin Naruto ketika melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang usianya sepantaran dengan Naruto.

Naruto terus melihatnya duduk di tepi danau itu tiap hari dan anehnya Naruto tidak bosan memandangnya dari kejauhan walaupun mereka tidak pernah berkenalan atau berbicara.

_Srek.._

Anak itu menengok ke sumber suara tersebut. Suara tersebut ternyata langkah kaki Naruto dan Naruto sedang memandangi anak laki-laki itu lagi.

_Sebenarnya apa sih mau dia? _batin anak laki-laki yang duduk di tepi danau itu.

"Hei!" anak bermodel rambut pantat ayam tersebut berteriak kepada Naruto.

"Dari kemarin ku perhatikan, kau melihat-ku terus. Ada urusan apa kau denganku!?" anak berambut hitam itu bertanya kepada Naruto dengan galak.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku melihatmu dari kemarin duduk di sini terus sampai malam. A-apakah keluargamu tidak khawatir?" tanya Naruto terbata-bata.

Anak itu terdiam sejenak terdiam sejenak. Anak itu teringat akan peristiwa waktu itu. Kakak yang ia banggakan dan ia cintai membunuh semua anggota keluarganya sendiri.

"Aku sebatang kara." jawabnya singkat.

Naruto terlihat kaget sekali. "Maafkan aku, aku juga sebatang kara." kata Naruto dengan muka penuh penyesalan.

Air danau begitu tenang sampai tidak membuat suara sedikit pun dan angin bertiup tenang.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto kepada anak itu.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Kalau kau?" jawab Sasuke dan Sasuke bertanya kembali kepada Naruto.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

"Kenapa kau terus melihatku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku.. sebenarnya hanya merasa kau mirip denganku. Selalu sendirian." jawab Naruto.

"Memangnya kau kenal dengan ku dan mengerti perasaan ku ini yang di jauhi karena tidak punya keluarga?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang danau.

"Tentu saja aku mengerti! Aku juga sama denganmu. Aku dijauhi oleh orang-orang karena aku sebatang kara sejak aku masih bayi. Bahkan aku tidak mengetahui siapa kedua orang tuaku." jawab Naruto.

_Ternyata anak ini lebih menderita daripadaku. Sejak lahir ia telah sebatang kara, _batin Sasuke.

"Oi! Kenapa kau bengong?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Sasuke.

_Kenapa aku merasa nyaman yah di dekat anak ini? _batin anak berambut hitam itu.

"Aku mau nanya, kenapa kau terus memandangi danau ini?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya suka pemandangan di sini." jawab Sasuke sambil melihat kembali danau itu.

"Oh, memang, di sini pemandangannya indah sekali!" Naruto tersenyum ke Sasuke.

Kini Sasuke tertegun melihat Naruto.

"Err, bolehkan aku memanggil mu Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja! Kalau begitu aku akan memanggil mu Sasuke." jawab Naruto ceria.

"Aku.. sangat senang." Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Banyak orang yang tidak mau mendekatiku, tetapi kau mendekatiku dan menganggapku sebagai temanmu." Sasuke tersenyum lagi.

"Tentu saja kau temanku. Aku juga senang bisa berteman denganmu." jawab Naruto.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dan tersenyum hangat.

"Aku berjanji kita akan bersama terus dan tidak akan berpisah." janji Sasuke dan ia tersenyum.

"Ya, aku juga berjanji akan terus bersamamu." janji Naruto

Angin bertiup pelan dan suasana begitu tenang, nyaman, dan damai. Langit berwarna oranye seperti langit yang terbakar oleh api. Mereka berdua berjanji di depan danau itu dengan seulas senyuman di wajah mereka.

**--XoX--**

Naruto menemukan dirinya sedang tiduran di atas ranjang miliknya. Pipinya basah karena air matanya.

_Mimpi itu lagi, _batin Naruto.

_Janji? Kalau janji, kenapa ia meninggalkanku? _batin Naruto kesal.

Naruto melihat jam di atas meja.

_Hwaa! Jam 11 siang! Gawat! Aku harus cepat-cepat mandi dan ganti baju! _batin Naruto panik.

Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya dan keluar kembali dengan rambutnya yang basah.

_Harus cepat-cepat! Nanti Sakura-chan marah!_

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke tempat ia, Sakura, dan Sai janjian untuk menjenguk Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan! Sai! Maaf, aku terlambat!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Shannarooo!!"

_Bletak!!_

"Aduh, sakit, Sakura-chan!" ringis Naruto.

"Siapa suruh telat!? Aku dan Sai sudah menunggu 20 menit!"

"Hanya 20 menit saja!"

_Bletak!!_

"Jangan pernah melawan." ancam Sakura.

"Ha'i, ha'i" kata Naruto.

"Err, Naruto, Sakura." sela Sai.

"Ada apa, Sai?" tanya Sakura.

"Err, bo-bolehkah aku ikut pembicaraan kalian?" tanya Sai malu-malu.

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Kita ini kan teman!" kata Naruto.

Sai terdiam. "Iya." senyum Sai.

Mereka bertiga pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" teriak Naruto.

"Hei, hei, jangan teriak. Di sini rumah sakit." kata Kakashi sembari membaca Icha Icha Paradise.

"Kakashi-sensei, untuk misi kami kali ini.."

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Yamato, bahkan tentang Sasuke." Kakashi menyela kata-kata Naruto.

Naruto, Sai, dan Sakura terdiam.

"Kami tidak mempunyai banyak waktu dan kekuatanku sekarang tidak cukup untuk membuat Sasuke kembali. Sasuke menjadi sangat kuat." tampak ada penyesalan di wajah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa menjadi lebih kuat daripada Sasuke." kata Kakashi sembari terus membaca Icha Icha Paradise.

"Aku melihat kecepatannya yang sangat cepat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Itu tidak normal. Aku dengar dari Tsunade-sama saat latihanku, ada kemungkinan ia meminum suatu obat dan Kabuto bersama dengan mereka. Jadi.." kata Sakura dengan wajah khawatir.

"Jadi, yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menjadi lebih kuat." kata Kakashi santai.

"Tapi sekarang.."

"Kalian pikir hal yang ku lakukan sekarang hanyalah tidur dan tidak melakukan apapun? Aku telah berpikir dan menemukan caranya. Tetapi metode ini melibatkan Naruto. Untuk membuat semuanya lebih baik, ini semua hanya bisa diselesaikan oleh Naruto. Saat latihan itu, Naruto mungkin telah melebihi kekuatanku." jawab Kakashi.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Kakashi terbuka.

"Hai! Kami datang!" teriak Ino.

"Ka-kalian.." kata Naruto.

"Kami ingin menjenguk Kakashi-sensei." kata Chouji sambil makan keripik.

"Wah, tumben kau, Shikamaru! Biasanya, bukannya jam segini kau masih tidur?" goda Naruto.

"Memangnya aku genin sepertimu yang kerjanya tiap hari hanya makan ramen." balas Shikamaru.

"Sakura-chan, itu siapa? Kau beruntung bisa satu tim dengan orang ganteng seperti dia." bisik Ino.

"Oh, itu Sai. Ino, jangan biarkan kau terlena dengannya." jawab Sakura singkat.

Ino hanya bingung dengan jawaban yang di berikan Sakura.

"Kau kan yang menyerang kami waktu itu!!" kata Chouji.

"Perkenalkan, aku Sai. Maafkan aku yang waktu itu." kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Hoi, kalian semua pergi makan yakiniku saja. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Kakashi." kata Asuma.

"Yakiniku!" teriak Chouji kesenangan.

"Ide bagus!"_ Pokoknya aku harus duduk di sebelah Sai, _batin Ino.

"Naruto, pembicaraan ini besok kita lanjutkan." kata Kakashi.

"Ha'i, sensei." jawab Naruto sembari memasang deretan gigi di wajahnya.

Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, dan Sai pergi ke restaurant Yakiniku dan makan di sana.

Selesai makan, mereka semua berpisah di jalan dan Naruto pulang bareng bersama Sakura.

"Hwaa! Kenyang! Kenyang!" kata Naruto sembari menepuk pelan perutnya.

"Naruto, jangan terlalu banyak makan, nanti gendut seperti Chouji!" nasehat Sakura.

"Tidak akan! Tidak akan!" jawab Naruto yang suasana hatinya sedang baik.

"Naruto, tentang Sasuke, lain kali kita pasti bisa membawanya kembali kemari." kata Sakura semangat.

Naruto terdiam dan sementara tersenyum. "Ough! Tentu saja, Sakura-chan! Sasuke pasti kembali!" kata Naruto yang tidak kalah semangat.

Mereka berdua bercanda bersama di perjalanan.

"Naruto, aku pulang dulu yah!" kata Sakura.

"Baik. Sampai bertemu besok, Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto semangat.

"Un!" Sakura tersenyum.

"Hwa! Abis ini, aku mau makan ramen instant!" kata Naruto di perjalanannya sembari membayangkan mie ramen yang menunggunya di rumah.

Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya dan melihat sebuah kertas yang ditancap kunai di dinding apartemennya.

_Kertas apa ini? _batin Naruto.

Naruto mengambil kertas tersebut.

Mata Naruto terbelak melihat isi kertas tersebut.

'Ku tunggu kau di depan danau Konoha jam 3 pagi. Jangan bawa siapapun jika ingin nyawa penduduk Konoha selamat. Uchiha Sasuke.'

Naruto meremas kertas tersebut. Ia teringat janji mereka sewaktu kecil di depan danau tersebut.

_Sejak kapan kertas ini berada di sini? _batin Naruto.

Ia melihat jamnya. Jam 6 sore. _Masih lama, _batinnya.

Naruto merebahkan kepalanya di atas ranjangnya.

Ia teringat kemarin saat ia bertemu Sasuke setelah mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. _Sasuke bertambah tinggi,_ batinnya.

Naruto menyetel jam wekernya. Ia pun tidur di atas ranjangnya sambil terus memikirkan Sasuke.

_Kring.. Kring.._

Naruto membuka matanya. Ia mengambil jamnya dan mematikan suara berisik yang berasal dari jam tersebut. Jarum pendek mengarah ke angka 3.

Naruto mengambil jaketnya dan melangkah keluar apartemennya.

Pikirannya terus mengarah ke Sasuke selama perjalanannya menuju danau Konoha.

Angin yang berhembus kencang membuatnya menggigil dan merapatkan jaketnya.

Naruto yang sudah sampai di danau tersebut merasa deg-degan. Ia tidak melihat siapapun.

"Naruto." seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

Naruto menengok ke belakang.

Ia menemukan Uchiha Sasuke dengan muka datarnya.

"Naruto." sebut Sasuke.

"Kau.." suara Naruto terdengar bergetar.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan desa ini?" tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Sasuke, jawab." suara Naruto terdengar bergetar lagi.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami!? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku!!??" teriak Naruto.

Mata Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Naruto.."

"Kau.. Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Maaf.." hanya sepatah kata tersebut yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Naruto mendekati Sasuke dan memukul pelan Sasuke tanpa henti. Tetapi Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau pergi!? Apakah kau tidak tau aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!?" teriak Naruto.

"Naruto.."

"Aku membencimu.. Sasuke.." Naruto berhenti memukul Sasuke dan mulai menangis.

"AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!" teriak Naruto.

"Aku benci.. benci.. aku benci sekali denganmu.." Naruto menghapus air matanya dengan lengannya.

"Padahal dulu kau berjanji agar kita terus bersama.."

"Aku sangat membencimu yang mengingkari janjimu." Naruto terus menangis.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!!!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto.

"A-apa yang kau.."

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Sasuke mencium Naruto dengan lembut. Ciuman itu memang tidak banyak gerakan, tetapi ciuman itu terasa lembut dan hangat. Begitu lamanya mereka berciuman.

_Hangat, _batin Naruto yang di peluk Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti mencium Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Maafkan aku karena mengingkari janjiku. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu khawatir. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu kesepian. Tinggal sedikit lagi, aku pasti akan pulang ke Konoha." kata Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Benarkah? Kapan?" tanya Naruto sembari memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Aku belum tahu. Tapi pasti. Pasti aku akan kembali kemari dan tidak akan membuatmu menangis seperti ini." jawab Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak bisa. Selama aku belum membalaskan dendamku kepada lelaki itu, aku bersumpah tidak akan pulang ke Konoha."

Naruto terdiam.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku Naruto."

Sasuke mencium kening Naruto dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Sasuke menghilang begitu saja.

Naruto yang masih kaget menenangkan dirinya.

_Pasti, pasti Sasuke akan pulang. Ia pasti akan menepati janjinya kali ini, _batin Naruto.

Naruto berjalan di tengah angin pagi yang berhembus dan menatap danau Konoha. Ia teringat akan janji Sasuke sewaktu mereka kecil dan janji Sasuke kini. Naruto tersenyum.

Ia terus berjalan pulang ke apartemennya.

_Pasti! _kata tersebut tersirat terus di hati Naruto yang menunggu pulangnya Sasuke ke Konoha.

* * *

Wkowkowkwkow, selesai juga one shot ini~

Kayanya kurang bagus deh Ao-chan bilang.. =.="

Maaf yah buat readers yang beranggapan demikian juga..

Terus, kayanya bakalan ada sequel "I Hate You" !! ^^

Ceritanya belum tahu sih mo gimana, tapi judulnya udah ada..

Hhohohooho.. (Gimana nih??)

Makasih yang udah mau luangin waktunya buat baca fic Ao-chan.. ^^

Ripiu dunk.. ^^

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan lho!


End file.
